Basil (MM)
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Main Page |tab2 = Quotes }} Basil (バジル, Bajiru) is one of the eligible bachelors in Harvest Moon: Magical Melody. Basil is a traveling botanist, who can be found exploring the village in every season of the year except for Winter. He's very passionate about nature, particularly plants, and has a very positive and assertive attitude. He will leave every Winter, and will return in the Spring. He is very passionate about his work. If you're married to Basil, he will stay all year long. Locations Basil's location seems to be randomized. He appears in nearly every place in town, and is mostly commonly found near Spring Farm, at Sunny Lake, near the river in town, or in the Mountains. Since he does not work, he usually does not appear inside of buildings. 'Moving Out' Basil will leave every Winter, regardless of how many friendship points he has. The only exception to this is if the player is married to Basil. He will, however, show up for the Starry Night Festival (Winter 24) if he has the highest amount of hearts for the player. He may leave earlier however if the player hasn't shipped enough plants or flowers. Shipping a constant supply of herbs and flowers found by foraging in each season will guarantee Basil to either remain in the village or to move back if he has left. Gifts Heart Events 2 Heart Event Basil will come to your door (regardless of gender) in the morning before leaving your house when he reaches two hearts. Basil will give you a piece of Limestone, and you will also receive the "Traveler" note. ---- 5 Heart Event If you are playing as a female character, Basil will knock on your door in the morning before leaving your home. He will give you Orange Balm as well as the recipe to make it. 'Wedding' After meeting all the of the marriage requirements and receiving your Blue Feather, the player will be able to propose. Whichever character you're proposing to must have a minimum of 8 hearts. If they accept your Blue Feather, the wedding will take place the following day (unless the following day is a festival). The wedding will take a full day. 'Rival' In Harvest Moon: Magical Melody, each bachelor and bachelorette can be paired off to what is considered as the main character's rival. Each rival couple has one heart event between them, but they will never marry. You must have 4 hearts with your rival (the person of the same gender), and the marriage candidate must have less than 4 hearts. Your rival for Basil's affection is Nina. Basil and Nina's will take place in the shed at Spring Farm. You must enter shed on a day when Spring Farm is open. Musical Note : Getting Basil to 2 hearts will initiate a scene of him coming to your house and giving you a Limestone as a gift. Afterward, you will receive the "Traveler Note". : Note Description: :A somewhat mysterious plant hunter. Searches for greenery even in the winter. If it has to do with plants, he knows it. Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Bachelors Category:Magical Melody NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody